TLR: 'Murica
by SirHammerlock
Summary: A teenage boy lives a normal high school life like any other. That is, until three alien princesses butt in. Rated M, if you can't handle this crap don't read. Ya dingus
1. The Frog

**"Alright, first thing first. First fanfic I've actually really made, and if there is positive feedback, I will continue with it. Requests are accepted, and any ideas for the story will likely be used if I can fit it in without breaking the story line. An OC will be replacing Rito, but the whole 'Riko' thing may come into play, if I decide to put Mikan in here, which I likely will. I just can't think of many good ways to fit Mikan in without removing the older sibling entirely from the story. This will also be an attempt at a realistic view on the whole 'alien' part of the story, and will also be rated M, for sexual innuendos and/or content, so don't like, don't read. On with the story!**

Were a poetic speaker, or a simply perceptive person to walk into Ben's room, they would call it full, while also empty. Full of the basics, a window, bookshelf, desk; full of the essentials, a bed, blankets, sheets, pillows, closet, dresser; and full of the objects of personal importance- two old, well-kept stuffed dogs, from his childhood, several pictures of himself with relatives and pets, the bookshelf being covered in books, a few model planes and a model blimp hanging from the ceiling, numerous LEGO creations, and a good amount of various posters. Full in a physical way, but lacking in the emotional full; like love, or affection. This is not to say that his parents were in particular mean- though as a teenager he would definitely say they were- nor did they refuse to give him affection, or acted in a dismissive manner with him. They did encourage him to follow his goals and become better as a person, they acted as most parents would with such a child. The issue was not them, it was him, and he knew it. He just refused to believe it himself. His issues tended to just pile up upon him. He had two disorders which constantly fought for dominance in his mind; abandonment issues which made him desire companionship and affection, and trust issues which made him distrustful of anyone and everyone, and caused him to push people away. This, paired with his autism, laziness, and OCD was not the best mixture. OCD caused him to desire to fix broken patterns, laziness stopped him from doing so, making him a miserable lump stressing over an easily fixed problem. His autism was not quite a 'disorder' as many called it. It was indeed a medical disorder, but not a disadvantage as the fools trying to spread 'awareness' for the 'destructive mental disorder' tried to play it up. He simply had the same issue others with autism had; his mind worked in a different way, solved problems with a different method, found solutions through unthinkably simple solutions with difficult problems, though he did also go through quite intricate solutions to solve a simple problem, but this was in no way related to his autism and was more of a personal issue. He could also see these issues, and desired to fix them, but could never get himself to. He could manage this for a while, but it almost always collapsed onto him from his self-destructive habits which he refused to learn from. All of this was a desperate and subconscious cry for attention, which he wanted people to see, yet didn't at the same time. Hence the recurring problem. He had the mindset of a puppy vying for attention; he saw things that got the biggest reactions from people and repeated them, not particularly seeming to care that the attention gained was usually negative. All of this spiraled into a large pool of medical depression, hence the three bottles of medication on his headrest. It was currently summer, his mother was pregnant- adding far more stress to his current situation- and school was a looming threat a month off. Ben, at that moment, currently lay on his bed, slowly waking up as sunlight filtered through his blinds.

Ben slowly and regretfully opened his eyes, his bright blue eyes slowly focusing as his brain kicked into gear. He rolled onto his back and sat up, instinctively reaching to brush away the long brown hair he had had up until the previous week, then dropped it when he remembered that his hair was an inch long now. Brushing it from his face would be pointless; it wasn't in his face. He yawned and stood up, a small, sixth sense ingrained into the genetics and structure of his brain kicking into action, sensing subtle changes in the air and giving him a cautious shiver. He knew nothing was happening, it couldn't be a storm; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Nothing was endangering him, so he tried to shrug off the feeling of a deer during hunting season.  
Oh how wrong he was. Ben was definitely in danger- not currently, but he would soon be in more danger than he had ever experienced. His body knew what his brain denied, and began to ready him for what was to come.  
For some odd reason, Ben felt the undeniable urge to take a bike ride, or exercise in some manner. His sisters had both TVs, so he couldn't exactly do anything, so he succumbed to his instincts. He was lucky he had, as if he had hesitated as he got outside, the bullet wouldn't have missed. Ben hopped onto his bike, putting on the bike helmet for the first time in quite a while, and rode out onto the bike trails.  
He lived in South Dakota, so the pleasant warmth was generally unfamiliar to him, as was enjoying the outside weather. He was quite allergic to most types of pollen, so going outside was a hazard in the summer or fall, and the cold weather of winter was definitely not comfortable. To anybody not native to South Dakota, the current weather wouldn't be as nice as it was to Ben or the rest of the town; the temperature was roughly forty degrees. He got up to nearly 27 mph, seeing how fast he could go, before he passed a tree and suddenly three girls stood in front of him.  
He would swear till the day he died that they hadn't been there before. He slammed on the hand brakes, skittering to a halt and turning sideways. He recovered as well as he could, unable to handle such a turn, and clumsily got off of the moving bike, skipping in front of it and sliding to a stop just before the girls and slamming his heel into the bike as it shrieked towards him. The handle bars cut and scraped his heel, and the wheel slammed into his Achilles heel, making him grunt in pain as he looked at the girls. All four of them stood, staring in shock at each other.

"What the hell? How'd you get here?!" He exclaimed finally. The three girls began stumbling over themselves, each stammering out a different story, then switching their story and finally stopped entirely, looking at him with desperate eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ben asked over their stammering.

"Oh, I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke", the tallest and curviest of the three said.

"I'm Momo", one of the smaller girls said quickly.

"Nana", the third muttered quietly.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, seeing their desperate looks.

"Help us", Lala squeaked. Ben gave her a curious glance, then felt the ground rumble. The three girls shrieked and hid behind Ben as a large creature slammed into the asphalt in front of Ben. Ben blinked in surprise.

"What the hell", he breathed.

The creature appeared to be a giant frog, with a smaller frog riding its back. The smaller frog grinned lecherously at the three as a young blond girl landed ever so lightly beside the frogs.

"Hello, human!" the smaller frog exclaimed, his grin widening. Ben looked at him, the girl, the frog, then the girls, then gasped.

"Aliens!" he exclaimed. The blond one had no reaction, but the smaller frog laughed.

"Yes, aliens to you! Now, hand over the princesses"

"Why?" Ben asked, cocking his head. He felt like a video game character, but it was definitely real life. He had to tread carefully, he had no special powers or weapons to fight them off, were he to need to fight anyone off. He was definitely quite intelligent, his IQ showed genius intellect, but he couldn't exactly defend himself against aliens. Yet, he couldn't let such an opportunity slip by him. First contact! His mind swam with excitement and exhilaration as he tried to decide what to do here.

"They are to be my brides. I have followed them quite far, using all of my available assets to get here before the other suitors"  
Ben internally nodded, forcing himself to calm down. Just like a game. But morals mattered more in this

"Uh huh", he turned his attention to the three behind him. "You good with this? The whole marrying this guy thing?"

They wildly shook their heads.

"Move aside, human", the frog hissed, sliding down from the frog. "And allow me to initiate the fiancée procedure"

"What's that?"

"I must touch their breasts and utter the Old Phrase 'Oh Dah Viing'" the frog said, then immediately regretted it.

"Oh, like this?" Ben grinned devilishly, spoke those three words, and quickly tapped each girls chest in quick succession. They carried a strange power, but all of the aliens of the area ignored this. The three girls squeaked in surprise, the frog hissed, and the girl straightened in surprise, this being the biggest reaction he had seen from her. The frog screeched like a pig.

"Kill him!" he shrieked. The blond girl hesitated.  
"Yami", the frog hissed angrily. The frog held up a small remote and jabbed a webbed finger at her throat, where Ben noticed what appeared to be a black leather choker.  
"Remember… I have complete control over you"  
The girl, Yami, gave him an almost pleading and sympathetic look, and her hands became blades. Her lips parted and she had a quick intake, as though about to say something, when the frog slapped the remote, and the girl shuddered, electricity sparking between her teeth. Ben flinched sympathetically as she stumbled ever so slightly, then lunged forward.  
Clearly the frog didn't know much about electricity at all. Ben knew exactly how it worked on a person, and sending the girl out after him from such an amount of electricity to show visible electric output would likely kill a normal person. The girl was clearly more durable than normal people, but the electricity still affected her as it would anyone. Ben dropped low, realizing that with his current situation, he could possibly defeat her and the frog, given the frog wasn't very strong. All he had to do was break the remote in the frogs hand, and getting past the girl would be relatively with her off balance from the electric charge given to her. Ben lunged right at her and the blades flickered in form, liquefying momentarily and shuddering, as if trying to turn back into hands. He grinned. Not only did the electricity throw off her balance, but it threw off her powers. Of course it would! All creatures use electric impulses to control their bodies, so it would clearly impair her abilities for a time. She swung the right blade, which he ducked under, causing her to stumble. She plunged forward, the blade at Ben's chest before it suddenly and abruptly stopped, as though an invisible force were stopping her. Ben didn't take notice of this, dancing away and around her, then lunging for the frog. The frog shrieked and ran to the bigger frog. Ben kicked him, not as hard as he could, but hard enough. The remote escaped his grasp and Ben lunged, snatching it before it could hit the ground. Yami froze, looking at him with clear fear in her eyes, trembling. The three alien princesses were clearly stunned by how quickly the tides of this fight had turned. Ben grinned at them and Yami, which all of them perceived as a malicious one, making them shudder, even though Ben was trying to be encouraging. He had a habit of making things look or sound like insults, even if he was trying to do the opposite. He turned as the larger frog spat a wad of slime. Ben lunged away, and it narrowly missed him, sliding along his pant leg and eating through the cloth, but not harming the skin. Then the smaller frog man whipped out a gun.

"I am the future prince of the galaxy, Lacospo! Remember my name, it will be the last you know!"

He pulled on the trigger.

Just as Yami cut the gun in half. Lacospo shrieked.

"Ya-Yami! You wo-work for me… remember?" he squeaked. Yami shook her head, glancing to Ben hesitantly.

"He holds the remote. I work for him now"

Lacospo shrieked again and started wildly pressing a small button on his now useless gun. Just as Yami swung a blade his way, he and the larger frog disappeared in a flash of light. There was a long silence, and Ben finally released a slow breath. Then he whooped excitedly.

"Aliens!" he exclaimed, grinning at the four girls, who shrank beneath his gaze. He gave them a concerned look.

"Something wrong?"

He cocked his head as the four shook their own heads.

"Fine", Momo squeaked, looking at him with clear terror. Ben focused on Yami, who cringed, as though expecting him to slap the button.

"Is there a failsafe on this remote?"

"What?"

"If it or the collar is broken, will you be electrocuted?" he asked slowly, carefully enunciating his words.

"If the remote was broken, the collar would deactivate and I would be free", she said. She looked almost hopefully at him through her bangs.

"How would that happen?"

"There's a small door on the back with a button inside. If you press that button, the remote will deactivate and the collar will open"

She looked at him as he curiously looked for the door. He found it, sliding the tiny window up to reveal the red button. Without even hesitating or thinking about the fact that he might be able to get an alien shapeshifter as a minion, he hit the button. Yami gasped as the remote popped, some of the metal plates bending and smoking, and the collar fell from around her neck. Yami looked up at him with a shocked look.

"Wha-why?"

"Slavery is bad. Hate people that do that. You're free to go, if you want to. You three", he gestured to the other three girls. "Is there any way to eliminate the engagement ceremony I just did?"

"If you were to be defeated in combat by another suitor given permission to us by our father, we would change hands to that suitor", Nana said quietly. Ben nodded.

"There any of these suitors that you actually like that I could purposely lose to?"

They gawked at him.

"Why would you do that?!" Lala exclaimed in surprise.

"Forced marriage doesn't work well; you three would just be depressed and sad, with your bodies on sale to whatever dumbass had the biggest pecs"

"But-but if you marry us, you'd become the inheritor to a quarter of the galaxy!" Momo said, sounding confused. Ben rolled his eyes, almost insulted.

"I don't care how damn big your dowry is, I'm not going to force you to be with me. Now, answer my question"

The three thought carefully, then shook their heads.

"Nope"/span/p

Ben sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well I can't-"

He was cut off by Yami tapping his shoulder. He turned to her, giving her a confused /"What is it? Did you want something? You're free now"

"Yami, to his shock, dropped to one knee and bowed to him almost reverently.

"Thank you for my freedom. I pledge to serve you with every fiber of my being. I am at your every command", she said monotonously. There was a long silence.

"Okay…" Ben said slowly, not seeming to have yet processed what she had just said.

"I mean _every_ command" Ben gave her an utterly confused look.

"Is that a sexual request?"

"If you wanted such things I would willingly comply" Ben choked.

"Excuse me? What?!"

"I said I would willingly submit to any sexual desires of yours and-"

"Yes, if I ever want to be an immoral asshole and use your undying loyalty to my advantage to use you as a toy, I will do so. But, I do no plan on doing so", Ben said, sounding insulted. Yami looked up at him.

"Understood", she said after a moment. She slowly stood, a whisper of a smile on her lips. Ben turned back to the princesses, who were gawking at him again.

"What is it? Something on my face?" he asked, rubbing his forehead. They quickly snapped their mouths shut, realizing their situation was not quite as horrible as it may have seemed. They gave a light bow and smiled at him cheerfully.

"Where should we stay?" they chirped in unison, suddenly happy. Very happy.


	2. Well shit

**Here's Chapter 2; the ONE REVIEWER SPECIAL!**

 ***crickets chirping***

 **Thanks guys.**

* * *

Ben gave the four aliens a blank stare as he slowly processed what they had said. He shouldn't have been confused by the question, but the implication was very confusing to him.

"What do you mean 'where are you staying'? Don't you have a place to go?"

"Where would we go?" Lala asked, cocking her head curiously. Ben shrugged.  
"I... I dunno, I just kind of assumed that you'd have a spaceship or something..."

They shook their heads.

"I have a spaceship", Yami said. Ben looked at her, hoping she'd offer to let them stay there.

"But it's in Lacospo's hands", she finished, making Ben wilt slightly. Ben sighed.

"I guess you could stay with me; but my parents probably won't be the best with handling this..."

As predicted, Ben's parents did not handle it as well as they could've. At first they were confused, then they got terrified, and acted angry, and then his sisters were alerted, and his newborn sister, Gabe, was awakened...

It was essentially a very big mess.

After they had calmed down- which required several hours of talking- Ben's father spoke.

"Okay", he said slowly, looking at the four cautiously. "Why are you here?"

Ben decided to answer for them.

"They were running from some kind of arranged marriage, and Yami here was being used to bring them back. I helped them, and Yami swore allegiance to me, and a few complications forced the other three into the marriage contract with me"

There was a long pause.

'So... polygamy"

"Yup!" Lala said cheerfully, finding nothing wrong with the idea in the least. Momo and Nana at least seemed a bit less naive about it, Momo replying with an awkward grin and Nana sending a withering glare at Ben while her face burned red. Ben's father, Steven, rubbed his face with a loud groan.

"Alright, you can stay until Ben figures out how to break off this marriage thing", he said. Ben replied with an affirmative nod, essentially agreeing. "You can stay in the guest bedroom. It's next door to Ben's room, in the basement. It only has one bed, but the bed is fairly large, so I'm sure you can figure something out."

Ben showed them to the bedroom, and they got settled in. Due to their lack of baggage, their settling in consisted of sitting on the bed and looking expectantly at Ben, as though he were supposed to do something.

"Ummm..." Ben started awkwardly, after a moment of silence. "Don't you have any luggage?"

"Nope", Momo shook her head. "We had to run pretty fast, so we didn't have time."

Ben sighed again, which seemed to be something he was going to be doing quite often.  
"Alright, well then, I guess we'll need to get you some clothes at some point", he muttered, scratching his head as he tried to think of something. His brain was pulling blanks on what he was supposed to do here. He awkwardly edged to the door, giving them a weird smile.  
"Well, I'll be in the living room down here, if you need me", he said, going for the door.

"What are you going to be doing there?" Yami asked dully. Ben shrugged, glancing around.

"Well... I guess I don't have anything to do in there... I'll be in my room then. It's just next door", he said, backing out of the room and escaping to his bedroom.

In his bedroom he simply paced back and forth, muttering under his breath.  
"Alright, aliens. I'm engaged to three aliens, and I have an alien body guard shapeshifter"

He released a heavy breath and sat at his desk, which sat at the foot of his bed, trying to think of the next step he would have to take. Clearly he would have to do _something_ about this, he was going to be a prime target for attacks. There'd also be the issue of the alien suitors, and he'd need to collect information on them to figure out how to beat them when it came to that. He could, of course, just cross that bridge when he got to it, but he'd rather not die. He also didn't want to do anything at that moment; he had just left the room with the four girls in it, it would be awkward if he came back so soon asking about this kind of thing. He tried playing video games, but he wasn't in the mood for that, and he wasn't going to do _homework_ with his free time.  
He got his excuse when he heard a loud thud from their room. He jumped to his feet, still a bit worried about them, and ran from his room into the hallway. He found the four standing in the hallway, blankly watching Lala as she fiddled with a small device on the door. Ben would have no problem with this except for a single factor.

It was his room.  
"Hey, what're ya doing to Michael?!"

Lala gave him a confused look.

"Who?"

Ben pointed to the door knocker drilled to his door, made of a dark metal and shaped like a dragon growling, the ring in it's jaw.

"Michael", he said.

"You named the door knocker?" Yami asked, giving him a confused look. "But it's not alive"

Ben paused.

"Well I like it. Don't touch him"

"Okay!" Lala chirped cheerfully. She continued playing with the device.  
"What's that?" Ben asked, looking at the device on his door. She tapped a few buttons, then snapped a cover over the keypad, leaving a small pink/white colored circular device about the size of a flip phone on Ben's door.

"What is it?" Ben asked again, as Lala hadn't answered.  
"It's an invention I made! It expands the size of your room, while not making it take up any more space!"

Ben slammed his door open and blinked.

His room was roughly the size of a small apartment now, pretty open with five beds in it. There were curtains that you could pull around sections of the room, allowing for privacy if one wanted privacy. Ben shut the door again.  
"Why are there five beds?"  
"Because we're sleeping with you!"Lala chirped.

Ben gave her an odd look.

"What? No!" he exclaimed. Lala tilted her head.

"Why not?"

"Because! We're teenagers!"

"And?"

Ben gave her an incredulous look.  
"I'm a boy"

"Yeah?"

"You're girls"

"And?"

"You don't just _do that!_ "

"Why not?"

Lala's innocence and naivety was cute, but in some cases, such as now, it got frustrating. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose with a loud groan.  
"This is just getting worse and worse", he muttered, going to walk to his room. He ran into the door, forgetting it was shut, and jabbed himself in the shoulder with Michael.

"Dammit", he cursed, standing up and opening it, storming into his room. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering how things had gotten this way. 

There were numerous ways one could kill a human, and this specific woman knew nearly every one of them. Her heels clicked loudly in the silent night, and the only creature awake to hear it was a small black cat. She stopped in front of the small house, analyzing it. She held up a small remote, a single white circle with an insignia of a tree in the center and a single word beneath the tree. It bleeped after a moment, and she grinned.  
"Gotcha", she muttered in satisfaction. She was about to put it away, when it bleeped once, then twice. She brought it back up and looked at it, then her eyes widened beneath the dark sunglasses she wore.

"Well shit", she breathed. She fumbled for a moment, shoving it onto a pocket in her skirt, patted herself down, then cursed a second time and pulled the device out again.

"Sir?" she asked shakily. There was a barking reply on the other end, making her wince.

"We found her"

She flinched as whoever it was on the other end started talking again, asking a question this time.  
"Well, she isn't the only one there. There are two more"

There was more yelling.

"The boy is one, and it appears that Golden Darkness is there as well"

There was a long silence, then soft speaking. She nodded.

"Okay, will do, sir"

She put the device back into her pocket and quickly walked away, glancing back at the house every once in a while. On her third over the shoulder look, she could swear that she had seen something move, a dark, humanoid shape, limbs to long and thin, a jutting ribcage, and a stomach that was little more than a spine, but it was gone by the time she did a double take. She watched for a moment, then muttered.  
"It was nothing"

She didn't believe that for a second, but this was unlike any normal situation. It was too dangerous to investigate, too many unknowns. So she left it alone.


	3. Eridian

**Last chapter was a little short, but it happens. Chapter 3 is here. Also, there were a few things on how this isn't a Borderlands crossover, and here's my reply: it will come in later, idiots. I'm not a lazy writer, there's a thing called an 'arc', and this is the opening 'arc', so chill it. There are only three chapters, just be patient.**

* * *

"Wake up"

Ben woke up to find a knife pressed to his throat. He panicked for a moment, squirming instinctively, but stopped moving when he felt the knife dig deeper into his throat. He froze, then started looking around.

He was still in his room, but the real question was where the hell everybody else was. The curtains hung open, the four aliens gone from the beds. Ben then looked at his attacker, trying to ignore the stab of worry in his gut. What had happened to the aliens?

His attacker was a girl, which he honestly hadn't been expecting. He had been expecting a burly man, or an assassin, but she didn't look like an assassin. She shared pink hair with Lala, Momo, and Nana, but that was the only actual feature he could make out. She wore a mask with a screen over where the eyes would be, dark now, but clearly able to show something from the pixels within. The mouthpiece was covered in small metal spikes, and it strapped over and around her head. Her hair was in a ponytail reaching her hips. She wore mostly black clothing, a black leather jacket with studded shoulders and collar, a black T-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots, which looked kind of odd with her pink hair. The jacket had the left sleeve torn in several places to reveal tribal looking tattoos. He briefly considered yanking on the mask, but was deterred when she seemed to read his mind and press harder.  
"Don't even think about it"

Her voice was distorted, being deeper and more threatening. He shuddered slightly as she leaned in.  
"Where is he?"

"Wha-what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Revile! I've tracked the little black bastard through an entire galaxy, and everything I've learned since escaping Magrathea says that he's bonded to you"

"I-I seriously don't have any idea what you're talking about", he stuttered. She pulled back, relaxing her grip on the knife, allowing Ben to breathe a bit easier.

"Well, you clearly don't seem to be aware of his presence... so you must-"

Ben got a sudden odd urge that he didn't understand until he felt that odd, familiar feeling of weightlessness.

This was just a dream.

So, he did what anybody escaping a dream did.

He grabbed her wrist, and plunged the blade of the knife to his own throat.

He heard a female shriek, then a loud thud as he opened his eyes, finding himself in his room straddling the girls chest, his knees planted roughly on her wrists and hand grasping her throat, fist cocked back. He had a moment of confusion from the inky look of his arm that held the girl, but it was pushed away when he heard a quiet moan from the sectioned off area Momo slept in.  
"Be quiet over there", she slurred. The girl suddenly became silent, and he could almost feel the glare she was giving.

"Revile, you bastard", she mumbled.

"Wha-"

Ben was tossed off and she quickly scrambled up onto his bed, jumping out the window. Ben lunged and almost grabbed her ankle, but he missed by barely an inch. He ran face first into the wall and stumbled backwards.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ben turned quickly to see Yami standing there, blades hovering around her attached to thin strands of blond hair.

"There- there was some... some weird chick... she-she had a knife"

Yami instantly pulled him from the window and looked out, glaring out at the night.

"There's nobody out there. She must've run off"

Yami turned to Ben, looking down at him.  
"Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. She was asking for somebody named 'Revile'."

Yami's eyes widened slightly and she looked him over carefully.

"Take off your shirt"

"What?!"

"Just take off your shirt"

Ben gave her an incredulous look and she took matters into her own hands, and sliced the shirt apart. Ben yelped in surprise.

"What the hell?!"

Yami picked him up and turned him around, looking at his back carefully. She touched a small spot on his back, making Ben flinch slightly.

"Did you always have this scar?"

"What scar?"

Nana rolled over and flung a pillow at them, which Yami roughly knocked down.

"Shut up already!" Nana whined.  
"There was an intruder", Yami replied sharply. Nana sat up groggily, somewhat concerned, more confused, as though she hadn't processed what had been said.

"What?"

"Somebody broke in and attacked Ben. Come here, look at this"

Nana stood up with a groan and stumbled over.

"What?"

Yami grabbed Nana and yanked her over to her side and pointed at a spot on his back. Nana groggily poked it a bit too hard, making Ben screech and lunge forward, as though somebody had taken over his body. He did a surprisingly trained roll, shot to his feet, then leapt at Nana, putting her in a rough headlock. Then he froze, confusion flashing over his features.

"What the-"

"Revile", Yami breathed. Nana paused, looking confused for a moment, then terrified.

"Get off me!" she squeaked, squirming in his grip. Ben released her and she scrambled back, falling backwards off of the bed. Having awoken the other two girls at this point, Lala and Momo walked over, rubbing their eyes.

"Revile?" Momo asked.

"You mean that one weird alien prince?" Lala asked curiously. Yami pointed to the spot on Ben's back.  
"What is it?" He whined. There was a long silence, then Lala said the strangest word to escape her mouth.

"Shit"

There was another silence, then Ben spoke.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? Who's Revile?"

"How long do you think he's had it?" Lala asked in a hushed voice. Yami shrugged.  
"Impossible to say. He could've been there for at least a year before-"

"What is it?!" Ben asked, more insistently this time.

"You have a... parasite, I think is the term."

"And what does it do?"

"Well... it's called a Rustov"

"And it does...?"

"Basically when it awakens it'll start replacing your body with robot parts until you fall apart and die"  
"Okay? When does it awaken?"

Ben was desperately trying to hide the bitchy tone starting to creep into his voice.

"I don't know"

"How do we get rid of it?"

"You can't"

There was a long silence.

"Okay. So I'm dead?"

"No!" Lala yelled, scaring Ben. "We can fix this!"

"What did this woman that broke in asking about Revile look like?"

"I don't know. She had some kind of blue tattoos on her left side, a mask, pink hair, ponytail, uhh... jacket, T-shirt, jeans..."

"I don't recognize that description", Yami replied blankly. Ben sighed.  
"When can we get this taken care of?"

Lala looked up thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow morning I should have the right supplies ready. Until then, you should have at least a month or so"

Ben sighed in annoyance and fell to the bed.  
"I'm so boned", he groaned.

* * *

The next day was extremely stressful for Ben, knowing that at any moment he could start turning into a mindless robot killing machine with no cure. He hadn't gotten anywhere, and his only idea was the lady that had attacked him before. For better or for worse, he had no way to find her himself, so he had to rely on her finding him.

Again, whether this was fortunate or not, she didn't find him.

But somebody sure as hell found him.

Ben had pulled his fathers suburban, which he drove, into the driveway, glancing to the side as something flashed in the corner of his eye. He did a double take as he put the car into park, hearing the alien girls gasp in the back seats.

"What is that?" Ben hissed.

"It-it's an Eridian!" Lala squealed, Ben's looming death leaving her mind.

"What's that?"

"They're an ancient dead alien race with technology so advanced that they could manipulate the fabric of reality itself! How is it alive?"

Ben sighed, a feeling in his gut telling him this was very bad for him, and got out of the car.

The Eridian was tall, seeming to be a robot instead of an actual alien. It had a huge barrel-like chest, slanting off into a thin, tapering stomach and waist. The hips jutted out into the legs, which started at the hips as thick as Ben's head and three times as long as his own leg. The feet were thin bricks with three curved metal toes shaped like talons, and the arms reached halfway down the leg, between the knee and hip. The back of the hands were heart shaped metallic armguards made of four separate pieces, the fingers thin and delicate. The head looked like a feathered helmet, a large triangular purple visor over where the eyes would be, and no visible mouth. Ben walked up to it, giving it a wary look.

"Why are you here?" he asked. The Eridian, which had been looking straight ahead, looked down at Ben, who only reached halfway up his chest. The Eridian came to life, backing up about two steps, examining him the whole way. The two seconds it took to back up seemed to stretch into hours. Then it reached back, lifting a fan shaped two handed purple glowing axe from it's back. Ben sighed, thinking it was about to attack, but it instead just dropped the axe to its side. Then the Eridian spoke in a whispy voice.

"You hold the last of the Rustov"

It wasn't accusatory, more of a statement. Ben nodded warily. It cocked its head.

"I sense no fear from you. Strange. Most who are infected with the Rustov virus feel terror"  
"Yeah, I think something in my head broke"

"you have no visible brain damage, other than slight scar tissue left over from a concussion. The scar tissue is located near the brain stimuli for pain."

Ben gave it a dull look.  
"Why are you here?" he repeated. The Eridian was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"We would like to help you"

Ben blinked.  
"What? Why?"

"Because, you... interest us"

"What do you mean 'interest you'?"

"You have come into ownership of an adaptation of our own technological advancements, advancements which were made by a being of your species; human. Humans have always gained the Eridians curiosity, but you are a very special case. You have recently been infested by the last Rustov virus in existence, and resisted the virus which has only been successfully done by a single being in the universe, also a human. You also seem to have an unfamiliar genetic sequence to our knowledge. Therefore, we would like to help you by attempting to remove the Rustov virus"

"There are more Eridians?"

The Eridian was silent again before answering.

"I am the last. You may call me the Guardian"

"Then what do you mean by 'we'?"

The Eridian didn't answer, instead turning.

"I will require access to your home to run our tests to try to remove the virus from your body"

Ben sighed and beckoned to the other four aliens, who came out of the car and followed him inside. Ben typed the code into his door, unlocking it and walking in, removing his shoes and kicking them towards the closet door. One landed in the closet and the other bounced off the wall and landed just outside the closet door. Ben ignored this and walked down the stairs, an annoyed look on his face. He reached his bedroom and turned to the Eridian, who had hunched over to enter the building. He looked like Gandalf in the hobbit hole.

"Alright, what are these tests?" he asked. The Eridian seemed to look right over his head, but Ben could somehow tell that the Eridian was giving him an almost sad look through the visor. Then it spoke in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry"

Then it all went black.


End file.
